Behind These Bars
by Talen Avalon
Summary: Slightly AU. Beat's finally caught and tries to keep sane until jailbreak time. In this story, Yo-yo's not a GG. This story is only one chapter and why are my reviews not showing? Thank god for review alerts...


Behind These Bars  
  
"Why is tagging so wrong?" A skating teen was laying on a thin mattress in his cell, his skates and spraycans confiscated. He was a redhead with dark, crystal-blue eyes. His t-shirt was lime green with black sleeves and his skintight jeans were black as well. He was looking out the barred window out at the full moon, wishing to be outside again. Without the music he was accustomed to listen through his confiscated headphones, he was being driven nuts, though it was unoticable right now. "I would do anything to listen to some rap right now..." He soon heard drumming underneath his bunk, so he looked underneath and spotted another skater, a female in blue, drumming on small drums.  
  
"Why don't you make your own rap, Beat? I've heard some of what you do on the streets." The boy, Beat, smiled as he looked into the girl in the blue dress and into her green eyes.  
  
"Great idea, Rhyth! Give me a beat and I'll see if it's one I can work with." With that said, Rhyth started drumming out one that reminded Beat of a song he once heard, but he couldn't remember the title or the words...but he could make up his own words. While he rapped, he had no idea what would come out. He didn't even bother to judge what he said while he did.  
  
"I'm skating through the streets,/ skating to the beat,/ when the police came by and/ took me off my feet./ They took away my skates,/ threw me in this place,/ now I wonder if they/ want to drive me insane.  
  
Behind these bars/ is no place for me./ Behind these bars,/ I am no longer free./ I can hear the streets/ calling out for me./ If only there was a way/ for me to be free." Rhyth smiled as Beat continued to rap. They soon heard banging nearby, making Rhyth stop with the drumming and Beat stop with the rapping.  
  
"Hey, be quiet, you two. Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" Beat sighed at the high-pitched voice.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Yo-yo, you were going just as nuts as me without music."  
  
"For your information, Beat, I have gotten used to not being able to listen to music." This had Rhyth confused to no end.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you talking to, Beat?" Beat laughed slightly.  
  
"That was my bro, Yo-yo. We just LOVE to driver each other insane." Rhyth smirked back. It was the traditional sibling rivalry in her POV. "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
"Alright." Rhyth started drumming again, allowing Beat to continue as well.  
  
"I don't think they can see/ why I skate and tag./ I don't think they even see/ why I'm doing this rap./ If only the knew what/ they're doing is a real drag./ If the police would get off my tail,/ man, that would be so rad!  
  
Behind these bars/ is no place for me./ Behind these bars,/ I am no longer free./ I can hear the streets/ calling out for me./ If only there was a way/ for me to be free."  
  
"Jesus! Beat, would you shut up! It's after midnight!" Beat started to growl at this comment.  
  
"I'll stop when I'm done, Yo-yo. So, be quiet or I'll make it longer." Soon a police officer in blue walked up toward the cell with Beat and Rhyth.  
  
"What on earth was all that racket?" That comment hit Beat between the eyes.  
  
"Racket?! What you heard was some expertly-done rapping, bitch!" Rhyth gritted her teeth in worry.  
  
"Beat, what are you doing?!"  
  
"It's about time. He was driving us all nuts with his badly done rap." Round two.  
  
"Yo-yo, if we ever get out of here, I'm going to cover you in pink spraypaint!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try it, Beat!" The police officer clapped his hands as loud as he could, which startled the two boys and stopped their fighting. He walked over toward another cell, which held a 13-year-old boy with green hair and indigo eyes. He wore an aquamarine hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, black jeans with the legs rolled up and yellow sneakers.  
  
"You need to stop picking on your brother, Kevin." Yo-yo growled at the mention of his civilian name. He walked back over toward Beat and Rhyth's cell with narrowed eyes. "Micheal, Sarah, if you two don't shut up, you're going to be in trouble with Captain Hayashi." Beat and Rhyth moaned at this and laid back on their bunks in boredom and growing insanity. The cop in blue then left them alone, unaware of what would happen.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Beat sat back up after hearing the sound. He turned toward the cell gate to see a friend of his under the disguse of a cop.  
  
"Corn! I was wondering what had happened to you!" Corn put a finger to his closed mouth, signaling to Beat that he needed to be quiet. He tossed to him a spare uniform that Beat quickly put on while Corn unlocked the gate as quietly as possible. They were soon out of the building entirely when they both threw off the hats they were wearing, revealing Corn's grey hair(?) and green eyes.  
  
"Yes! We are outta there! Let's go!" They both ran as far away as they could from the jailhouse though the alleyways throughout Tokyo. As they ran, Beat finished his rap, the beat in his head.  
  
"By the moonlight,/ I'm taken by surprise./ Now when the police come by,/ they won't see me inside./ I'm back on my street,/ this is just too sweet./ Now I wonder if they're/ gonna try to catch me.  
  
Behind those bars/ are no place for me./ Behind those bars,/ I was no longer free./ The streets no longer/ have to call out for me/ 'Cause now that I'm here,/ I am finally free." Corn turned toward Beat with a smirk.  
  
"Let me guess, you were finishing a rap you started back there?" Beat smirked back.  
  
"You know me too well, Corn." They both vanished into the night, both long gone before the police found out what happened. 


End file.
